Aversa/Awakening Quotes
Pre-battle Quotes Chapter 22 Vs. Chrom *'Chrom:' A final question, witch, before you die- *'Aversa:' Oh? Then perhaps one final answer, boy, before you fail... *'Chrom:' Who is Validar? Why do you follow him? *'Aversa:' He is...a father to me. *'Chrom:' ...What?! But... You're Robin's sister?! *'Aversa:' Aha ha ha! You damn fool! Not literally... But he did raise me as if I were his own. Taught me everything... I was a poor orphaned wretch with dirt for food, yet Master Validar took me in. He provided when others would have watched me starve. I would never presume that he loves me... But he's everything I know of love. I would gladly die at his command. *'Chrom:' Even knowing his actions will destroy the world? *'Aversa:' But he IS the world-and it is YOU that would destroy HIM! From where I stand, YOU are the only aggressor here. How Robin lives with the shame, attacking his/her own blood... *'Chrom:' Robin sees beyond himself/herself, to the larger reality. One person's life means nothing in the shadow of millions. *'Aversa:' A sweet sentiment, and easily spoken when you bear no love for the one... But more difficult when the sacrifice was your exalted sister, wasn't it? I don't expect you to see the world through my eyes, Prince. But I won't pretend to understand how things look through yours. *'Chrom:' ...Then I suppose there is nothing more to say." *'Aversa:' No, I suppose there isn't. Vs. Robin *'Robin:' I'll never understand minions like you and Excellus. No lives of your own... Living only to serve the beck and call of your masters. Pathetic. *'Aversa:' Oh? I might say as much about your relationship to the prince... And please, don't lump me with that half-witted little toad. Excellus was nothing but a pawn on our board. Another actor on our stage. His ambition was our insurance against Walhart's threat. If you had failed, he might have destroyed the empire from the inside. But in the end, he was just another puppet whose strings we had to cut. *'Robin:' Then you've confirmed my theory. *'Aversa:' Yes, I promised him the Plegian throne in exchange for the Emblem... He jumped at the offer! Well, as much as the fat little piggie could jump... Men are all the same. Learn their ambition, and you have them by the- Oho... Well, perhaps Excellus was a bit different in that respect... *'Robin:' Here I thought him the lowest form of slime imaginable, but you win handily... *'Aversa:' Yes, well, we play the roles we're given, Robin, as you'll soon discover. *'Robin:' If we all stand on a great stage, I'll be happy to assist with your exit! *'Aversa:' Oh really now, how amusing... You're so cute when you try to be clever. But Master Validar already considers you stronger and smarter than I... Whatever shall I do if he decides you're more witty as well? Perhaps I'd best kill you before you ripen and become his everything... *'Robin:' Before I "ripen"? *'Aversa:' ...Shhh. Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Focus on our battle, instead! If you truly are as gifted as my master says... There is no need for me to hold back! Event Tiles *"Well, now. Who's the naughty boy dropping his things all about...? (item) *"I'm trying out a new scent... It takes work to keep men wrapped around your finger." (exp) *"I just exercised some new muscles. Shall I show you what I can do with them?" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"So tell me, what do you dream about?" (dreams) *"I've always wondered how you spend your time off the battlefield." (free time) *"Oh my. What's that lascivious grin? Are you plotting to kill me, or...?" (happy) *"This next battle will be a rough roll in the hay. Maybe we should compare equipment." (team up) Replying - Normal *"My dream used to be to serve Validar. But now, I suppose my dream is to atone." (dreams) *"I usually go for a swim in the lake. ...Sometimes even in proper attire." (free time) *"No. Were you hoping to have some sort of scintillating conversation?" (happy) *"Of course. You're all my comrades now. But I promise to take special care of you." (team up) Asking - Married *"Be careful out there, Robin. I forbid you to die without my permission." (promise) *"Hello, my love. Why is it that with so many men out there, I still find you alluring?" (compliment) *"We met under sad circumstances, Robin, but I've never been happier." (love) *"What do you have there, my love? A bit unusual for you to be lugging about, mmm?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I wouldn't worry. The fates seem terribly reluctant to let me die." (promise) *"You’re just being a tease. And yet, I find it wildly attractive." (compliment) *"...Are you trying to make me blush? You naughty thing!" (love) *"Hee hee! You noticed. Well, it's a gift for you, love. Shame on you for peeking." (gift) Asking - Child *"Let's have a little duel, I want to see how your skills have progressed." (train) *"Do you need anything? I could perhaps teach you how to get the things you want..." (gift) *"You can't go hobbling around with sleep in your eyes. What will people think?" (concern) *"Validar's blood runs in your veins. Did that affect you in the future?" (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. But remember—a woman can disarm some men with no weapon at all." (train) *"Well, some perfume would be nice. Any little fragrance you're fond of." (gift) *"Oh dear. Does it show? Well, don't worry. I probably just need more sleep." (concern) *"I would rather not dwell on the past. I have done nothing a mother would be proud of. And if you know my future, I'd just as soon be spared the details. Gods know a sad, manipulative vixen like me is unlikely to meet a pretty end." (story) Level Up *"All this crushing power gets me a bit steamy..." (6+ stats up) *"Do I look ravishing, or do you just stare a lot?" (4-5 stats up) *"I feel more supple already." (2-3 stats up) *"Not the growth you were hoping for?" (0-1 stat up) *"I've turned into a well-rounded girl, haven't I?" (0-1 stat up, most capped) Class Change *"I can tell you like what you see. Heh heh..." Armory *"For me? How unusually thoughtful of you." (buying) *"You want to sell this? Careful. I might get pouty." (selling) *"I deserve a more...rugged weapon, don't you agree?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Validar...I can never forget..." (misc) *"Now this is my kind of day! It's like the whole world dances in the palm of my hand." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Hello, Robin. Here to rest, or just on your morning rounds?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Are you here to rest, or just doing rounds?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. My whole body aches tonight!" (evening) *"Sleep, Robin. A wild night is followed by a day of regrets." (night) *"Happy birthday, my dear sweet Robin. Hee hee!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. You’re an early riser. I love those." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Behave yourself with those other women." (midday) *"Hello, Robin. The evening is upon us." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Shouldn’t we both get to bed?" (night) *"Happy birthday, my dear sweet Robin. Hee hee!" (birthday) Roster A cunning vixen who once served Validar faithfully and leveraged her "assets" to lead men to their ruin. She has sought to atone since learning Validar manipulated her. The fondest of taking long swims. Born on November 3rd. Help Description A cruel, high-ranking Plegian officer with a sultry aura. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"I'm with you." *"Hold on." *"Oooh, scary." *"Shall we?" *"Good luck." *"They won't last long." *"Lead the way." *"So big and strong..." *"Care to play?" *"Go on, astound me." *"You're kidding me..." *"Here we go." Dual Guard *"*giggles* Don't bother." *"So sorry." Dual Strike *"They never learn..." *"Don't forget me." *"Unh." *"My turn, love" *"Just for you." Critical *'*'''giggles* *"Still clinging to hope?" *"All good things must end." *"Down you go." Defeated Enemy *"Always a pleasure." *"Hmmhmm" *"That was good for me." *'*'''giggles* *"Anymore takers?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"You were lovely." *"You like it rough." *"No endurance..." Damaged By Player/Enemy *"You little-!" Defeated By Player/Enemy *"That...could've felt better..." Death/Defeat/Retreat Category:Quote